


Not Going Home for Christmas

by violetknights



Series: Not going home 'verse [1]
Category: CW RPS, J2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetknights/pseuds/violetknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/"><b>spn_j2_xmas</b></a>. My assignment was to create a gift for <a href="http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/"><b>poor_choices</b></a>, who is an amazingly talented author so I was more than a little daunted by having to write something for her!</p><p>Jared has been sent to boarding school in England and all he can think of is seeing his family after a long separation. when their plans are suddenly cancelled can anything make him happy that he's not going home for Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poor_choices](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=poor_choices).



Thanks especially to the wonderful [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=minimoue)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=minimoue)for the awesome banner which is so perfect I fell off the bed ‘cos my squee was so great when I first saw it!  
 **Feedback:** is chocolate for the soul – please feed me!  
 **Disclaimer:** This is fiction, it’s not real, I’m only playing. Title stolen shamelessly from Jared’s movie!

 **Summary:** Written for [](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_j2_xmas**](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/). My assignment was to create a gift for [](http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/profile)[**poor_choices**](http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/) , who is an amazingly talented author so I was more than a little daunted by having to write something for her! She gave me the following prompt.

Jared/Jensen - First-time, happy endings, banter, stupid guy behavior, funny sex. J2 college AU with boys being friends and somehow ending up stranded at school for Christmas (and then, naturally, the sex) or J2 cohabitation fic of any kind. Somehow I managed to end up with this instead which seems to be a peculiar mixture of the two - I hope you like it anyway!

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/violetknights/pic/00006ych/)   


  
“Man, I can’t wait to get out of this dump!” Chad whispered. He swung his legs restlessly as he sat on his desk and pretended to watch the Christmas movie that was their end of Term treat. His companion was too tall to let his legs swing but he seemed to almost vibrate with barely suppressed excitement. “Well at least you went home for the long vac’,” he whispered back. “I’ve been stuck here for a year!”

Jared Padalecki at eighteen was the oldest in the year but recurring bouts of illness had delayed his schooling for some time. Now, he had been sent to the small but exclusive private school in England to try and catch up on his missing education, while his parents were doing aid work in a refugee camp in Somalia. The obvious dangers of the country meant he had been unable to join them for the holidays, but they were all due to fly back to Texas so they could spend Christmas together as a family.

The classroom door burst open and the teacher scowled at the intrusion. The ninth grader whose job it was to pass messages gasped out breathlessly, “Please, Sir, sorry to interrupt, sir but Doctor Kripke wants to see Jared Padalecki in his office now, sir!” Mr. Morgan inclined his head in Jared’s direction. “Well, you heard the lad. Don’t want to keep Dr Kripke waiting.”

Chad shot Jared a concerned look, a summons to the Headmaster’s office this close to the end of the term couldn’t be a good thing. They were all due to leave first thing in the morning. It was one of the rare holidays where every member of the school, staff and pupils all had somewhere better to be. Jared gave him a reassuring grin, “I’m sure it’s fine,” he murmured. “Maybe their flight got in early or something.”

“ **Now!** Mr. Padalecki, you’re spoiling our enjoyment of this festive classic,” Mr. Morgan said dryly and Jared hurried from the room.

As soon as he was out of the class, Jared’s face fell. Although he’d tried to put a brave front on things for his friend’s sake, Jared had a niggling worm of doubt in the pit of his stomach that told him something was wrong. He hurried through the old building’s corridors to the front of the School where the Headmaster kept his watchful eye on everything that was going on. Pulling himself up straight, he knocked on the door. “Come!” yelled Kripke from within.

“The headmaster’s office was small and cozy, a real fire burned in the grate and judging from the man’s heightened color and jovial smile he’d already made a start on the decanter of sherry that was on his desk. “Ah, Jared. Come and sit down. You’re one of our mature students, aren’t you? Drink?” Without waiting for a reply, Kripke poured Jared a glass of sherry and slid it across the desk before topping up his own glass again. “Sit down, boy, sit down. Nothing to worry about.”

Jared did as he was told and for want of anything better to do he sipped from the glass in front of him. The drink was vile, sweet and syrupy but it was warming and comforting. It reminded him of the English trifle his Momma made sometimes at this time of year.

“Jared, I’m sorry, I’ve just had a message from your Father. It seems there has been an outbreak of Cholera in the camp. He and your mother are needed there desperately but there have also been travel restrictions put in place anyway so they can’t leave.”

Jared felt chilled; he had been missing them both so much. The thought of this holiday with them had been the only thing that had kept him going through the cold, damp English winter. “Oh!” he breathed, unable to think of anything more coherent to say.

“I understand how disappointed you must feel, Jared, but there really is nothing to be done about it. Your mother was adamant that conditions there would be entirely unsuitable for you to join them so I’ve had to come up with alternative arrangement.”

“Could I . . . Maybe I could go to Chad’s?” Jared offered hopefully.

“No, Jared. On your entry form your mother listed a distant relative of hers as your contact in England. I’ve phoned him and as luck would have it he is currently resident in the country. So although you won’t be returning to your homeland, you will be able to spend the festive season with a fellow compatriot at any rate.”

Kripke beamed, obviously delighted at having found a solution that wouldn’t entail him having to alter any of his own plans. Jared found himself totally unable to reply. He swallowed the rest of the sherry hoping to chase away the lump that blocked his throat.

“So Mr. Ackles has said he will send someone to collect you in the morning. I assume you’re all packed and ready?” Jared nodded. “Very well then, off you go, back to class. I’ll see you for the farewell dinner in the Great Hall later.”

Jared couldn’t bear the thought of going back to class, the idea of watching the rest of the movie with its sugar sweet message of families together at Christmas was impossible, without having to explain to Chad what was happening. He went back to the twin room that he shared with Chad and repacked his bag, determined not to cry no matter how much the tears pricked his eyelids.

He took out the gifts he’d chosen so carefully and the clothes he’d packed in expectation of Texas sunshine. Put in instead the winter hats and warm sweaters he’d been so glad to leave behind.

The sweet taste of the sherry still coated his tongue and made him feel sick. Knowing that Chad was always well supplied he went to rummage in his friend’s locker and found half a bottle of bourbon, he took a generous swig and felt the warmth seep into his veins. Sitting on his bed he started to write a letter to his parents, steadily drinking as he did so. He told them how much he loved them, that he respected them so much for what they were doing and that he hoped the situation in the camp improved soon. He signed off quickly before he could beg them to come home, before the threatened tears could start to fall and blot the pages.

  
*******************************************************************

  
Chad was concerned when Jared didn’t come back to the lesson so he hurried back to their room as soon as he was able. He found Jared asleep on his bed cradling the empty Bourbon bottle, pages from a letter on the covers beside him. Chad scanned the letter quickly and cursed softly as he realized what this would mean to his friend. Jared stirred and opened his eyes. “Man, I feel like crap!”

“So you should, stealing my best booze!” Chad retorted, but there was no heat in his words. “Man, this sucks,” he said sympathetically.

“Yeah, I have to go stay with some stuffy old cousin, here. I miss the sunshine, man.” He tried to make light of the situation but Chad could see how much pain he was in.

“You want your Christmas present early?” he offered, hauling a package out from under the bed.

Jared grinned, “Dude, you didn’t have to!”

He tore off the wrapping paper and found an expensive camera. “Man! This is too much!” Chad grinned at his obvious delight. “Well, I had wanted you to bring back pictures of Texas babes, but I guess busty English wenches will have to do!” he chuckled. “And I do mean wenches, if you want to take pictures of the gamekeeper or the stable boy you can keep those to yourself!” Jared laughed along with his friend and felt a bit lighter, after all it was only two weeks and then he’d be back here again. As schools went, it wasn’t too bad and Chad’s friendship and easy acceptance made it feel like home.

  
*******************************************************************

The front driveway of the school was in chaos the next morning as an assortment of cars, buses and taxis arrived to take the boys off to their various destinations. As he watched his friends depart one by one Jared was beginning to fear that he’d been forgotten.

A collective gasp of appreciation from the remaining boys drew Jared’s attention to a monstrous black car that was drawing up the road. It took a lot to impress these boys and Jared’s heart was in his mouth as the window rolled down and the most unlikely chauffeur he’d ever seen drawled “Mister Padalecki?” in an American accent that gave Jared a wave of homesickness. Jared grinned at the man’s grizzled beard and grimy baseball cap and nodded as he opened the door and threw in his bag, with a cheerful wave to his friends. Maybe this was going to be an adventure after all.

“Mr. Ackles?” he asked.

“Naw, I’m Mr. Beaver, but you can call me Jim,” came the reply.

“Man, this car is so cool, it’s real good of you to come get me like this at such short notice. Did you come with Mr. Ackles from America? I’m from Texas, where are you from . . .” Jared tailed off, as the man showed no sign of responding to his questions. At least the music’s good, Jared thought as the man put in a KaneCD that was in Jared’s own collection. The driver turned the volume up high and there was no further conversation as they drove.

Jared drowsed after a while; he realized he didn’t even know how far they were going. When he opened his eyes, Jim handed back a packet of sandwiches and a thermos of coffee so he figured they still had a way to travel.

Eventually the car pulled up outside a huge pair of wrought iron gates, Jared had figured out enough from the signposts they’d passed to realize he was somewhere in the West Country but still didn’t really know where. The surrounding countryside was desolate and windswept, a constant faint drizzle kept the windows cloudy and meant he really couldn’t see much of where they were.

Jim got out and shoved the gates open, drove through then got out again to close them behind him. It was an eerie feeling, Jared thought, somehow he was more trapped here than he ever was at Boarding school. The drive was long and winding but eventually they pulled up in front of an imposing, gray house fronted by a huge stone porch. As Jim hefted Jared’s bag onto his shoulder and beckoned him to follow however, he didn’t take him through that way but instead led him round the side of the building and in through the kitchen.

Still barely speaking to him Jim showed him up a large winding staircase and along a corridor to his room. “Have a bath, whatever. Dinner’s at six,” he said gruffly and he shut the door behind him with an echoing thud, leaving Jared to gaze round his new room in wonder.

Jim’s manner had led him to believe that he wasn’t welcome or was an intrusion but someone had obviously been to a lot of trouble to make sure he’d be comfortable here. Another flask of coffee was by the bed with a large slab of cake and some fruit. There was a TV and a supply of movies along with some books and magazines on the desk. A tiny Christmas tree glittered brightly in the corner and added a whimsical touch.

When Jared wandered through to the bathroom he looked at the huge, old-fashioned bath in approval, it was rare to find a tub he could stretch out in these days. He suddenly found he was ravenous and ate the cake while he ran the bath, still no sign of the mysterious Mr. Ackles, but maybe he would be there at dinner.

As he luxuriated in the suds and marveled at the seemingly limitless hot water, he tried to picture what this strange relation would be like. Jared figured that he must be really rich with this house and that car. Old too, maybe he was an oil baron or something, or a dotcom millionaire. Jared chuckled to himself, he’d find out soon enough.

Just before six, Jared made his way back down to the kitchen; the most amazing smells were wafting from that direction making it easy to find. Shyly he pushed open the door, expecting to see Jim. Instead another boy, not much older than himself was heaving a tray filled with chicken and roast potatoes out of the oven and on to the table. “Hi, I was looking for Jim,” he said hesitantly.

As the young man turned around he smiled at Jared and Jared felt his heart skip a beat. He had never seen anyone so breathtakingly gorgeous in all his life. Sparkling green eyes were framed by dark rimmed glasses and a light dusting of freckles were capped off by the most enchanting grin. “Hi, Jared. I’m Jensen. I’m sorry I wasn’t here to meet you. I had a business meeting in town that I couldn’t put off. Did you find everything you need?”

Jared couldn’t stop himself from staring, “Uh . . . yeah, thank you. It’s . . . I mean I . . . yeah.” He stammered helplessly and the other man laughed softly. “Must have been a hell of a journey. Jim said the fog was awful, he hates driving in bad weather.”

Jared nodded, still struck dumb for a moment, wondering who this young man could possibly be, he remembered Chad’s teasing about stable boys and gamekeepers and knew that more than anything he wanted to use Chad’s camera to capture the man’s perfect smile. He realized with a jolt that the man spoke in a gentle Texan drawl like his own and felt a variety of emotions cross his face as he choked on the questions that were beginning to build up inside him.

“Come on, sit down. You must be starved; it must take an awful lot of fuel to keep a body like that going.” Jared flushed as he felt the other man’s gaze upon him.

“Yeah,” he muttered awkwardly but did as he was told and sat opposite Jensen at one end of the table.

Jensen began to serve generous helpings of the food, “Jim’s going to eat later, he drove both ways remember so he’s having a rest. It’s just us tonight.”

“Won’t Mr. Ackles be joining us?” Jared asked and was surprised at Jensen’s guffaw of laughter. “I’m sorry, Jared,” he gasped wiping his eyes, “It’s my fault, I should have explained. I thought Kripke was going to. I am Mr. Ackles. My Momma married your Momma’s cousin a couple of years back. “  
Jared joined in the laughter, “God, the way Kripke said it I thought you’d be like a hundred or something, I didn’t know what to expect!”

As they both relaxed in each other’s company and enjoyed a couple of beers with their meal they traded information. Jensen was actually only four years Jared’s senior and had come to England to write a book on the Supernatural myths and legends that the country was steeped in. Jared confessed the years of isolation he’d suffered by the years of illness as he grew up and his relief that it was all behind him. It was good to talk to someone on an equal level after being so much older than his classmates.

They piled the dishes in the sink and Jensen made quick work of washing up while Jared dried. They giggled like kids as Jensen flicked bubbles at Jared and Jared tried to catch them on the end of his tongue , grimacing at the foul taste when he finally managed it.

When everything was cleaned and put away with the leftovers stored safely in the fridge, Jensen showed Jared through to a little study explaining that the majority of the house was closed up for the winter. In the summer holidaymakers paid for tours and there was a full staff but for the winter months Jensen was acting as custodian with Jim’s help as handyman; use of the car was one of the perks of the job.

Jared chuckled again as he explained his imaginings of Jensen as some kind of Daddy Warbucks figure. It was a long time since he’d felt so at ease in anyone’s company. They chatted long into the night and it was only when Jared couldn’t suppress his yawns that Jensen apologized for keeping him up and showed him to his room.

Washing rapidly Jared tumbled into bed, snuggling beneath the thick duvet. As he drifted off to sleep he felt warm and comfortable. The misery at the ruin of his previous plans was completely gone and he was excited to think of what the coming days with Jensen would hold.

  
*******************************************************************

  
“Wakey! Wakey! Rise and shine!”

Jared was startled awake by Jensen’s yell. He emerged blinking from under the covers as Jensen placed a tray on the bedside table and threw open the curtains. Jensen sat on the edge of the bed and snagged a piece of toast from the tray for himself. “Eat up before it gets cold, we’ve got loads to do today, we need to get moving!” he said enthusiastically.

Jared blinked owlishly, “Uh, we do?” he asked. “Sure, we’ve got to get the Christmas tree and buy the decorations. Man, they haven’t got a single string of lights in this place, can you imagine?” Jared sat up and reached for a mug of coffee, he grinned as Jensen took the other one, “You sound like you’ve had too much caffeine already.” He observed, noting with pleasure the way Jensen’s nose wrinkled when he smiled.

“Don’t know what you mean, this is only my third,” Jensen joked. “It’s only three days till Christmas, dude! We have to shop! Jim says he’ll do the groceries so we have to do everything else!”

Jared thought privately that there was nothing he’d rather be doing than staying in bed with Jensen for company, but thought that it was probably best to keep that to himself at least for a while. So he ate his breakfast in silence and listened attentively as Jensen outlined his plans for the day. Suddenly Jensen stopped talking and Jared was once more uncomfortably aware that the other man was scrutinizing him again.

“Damn you’re big!” Jensen exclaimed, his hand flying to his mouth as though to stop the words from coming out. Jared grinnedand flexed his muscles, this he was used to; people had been making comments about his height since he reached six foot when he was just thirteen.

Jensen swallowed and stood up hurriedly, tearing his eyes away from the broad expanse of Jared’s chest with difficulty. “Put some clothes on,” he said gruffly. “I’ll see you downstairs in twenty minutes.” Jared nodded, bemused by Jensen’s hasty disappearance. Finishing his coffee he did as he as he was told and had a quick wash before dressing, eager to spend the day with Jensen.

Jensen was silent as they drove into town; Jared fiddled with the music, not sure how to deal with his companion’s change of mood. As they pulled into the car park in the center of the little town he impulsively reached out his hand and placed it on Jensen’s arm. “Jensen, I’m . . . I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did or said, but. . . “

“It’s not you, Jared.” Jensen wouldn’t meet his eyes as he gently pried Jared’s fingers away from his arm.

Jared felt a tingle go through his hand at Jensen’s touch. “Please . . .” he wasn’t sure what he was asking for.

“If you want to find somewhere else to stay, it’s okay, I understand,” Jensen muttered.

Jared took a deep breath, “Why would I want to do that? You’ve been so welcoming, I thought we were friends?”

“I thought we were too,” Jensen admitted. “But when I saw you in bed this morning I realized I was kidding myself. I . . . you’re gorgeous, Jared. I don’t know if I can keep my hands to myself if you stay with me. Your Momma trusted me to look after you.”

Jared felt a growing warmth spreading inside him, “I trust you to look after me too,” he said softly, reaching out to brush the pad of his thumb down Jensen’s jaw.

“Oh!” Jensen breathed, turning to meet Jared’s gaze, hope beginning to show in his eyes.

Jared grinned at him, “Come on, dude! We have shopping to do!”

  
*******************************************************************

The days until Christmas passed in a flurry of excitement. They’d been invited to a couple of local parties and a carol concert, and in between Jensen had spent his time cooking while Jared sat at the table and watched and tasted and handed him things. He loved to watch Jensen work and was very appreciative of all the amazing goodies Jensen produced. Christmas cookies, shortbread and mince pies all disappeared as fast as Jensen could make them, or so he said anyway.

Jim proved to be far less taciturn once Jared got to know him and the three men enjoyed eating Jensen’s meals and sharing a beer together in the evening. Jim always retired to his own quarters after the evening meal though and it was these times alone with Jensen that Jared treasured.

They usually spent the time in the study which had born the full brunt of Jared’s decorative excesses. The tree was festooned in fairy lights and swags of holly and ivy decked the fire place. They stayed up until the early hours of the morning, lolling on the couch in front of the fire and talking or watching old movies on the television. The movie that had upset Jared so much at school made him roar with laughter as Jensen mimicked the cheesy bits and made up extra dialogue.

  
Christmas itself was spent quietly with just the three of them, Jared managed to get a rare call put through to his parents and if he was withdrawn afterwards the others said nothing, although Jensen squeezed his arm when he passed, letting Jared know through his discrete touch that he was still somewhere that could be called home.

Jensen’s meal was perfectly cooked and Jim and Jared did the washing up while Jensen told them stupid jokes out of the crackers. They opened their gifts together, silly things and jokes for the most part. Jim had another baseball cap for his collection; Jared had the biggest tub of gummis he’d ever seen. They’d had fun though and Jared couldn’t help feeling guilty that he was enjoying himself so much.

After Jim had said goodnight and gone to bed, Jensen and Jared cuddled together on the couch in the study. Jensen lay with his head in Jared’s lap and Jared carded his fingers gently through Jensen’s hair. Jensen’s eyes closed and Jared allowed his fingers to trace over Jensen’s face, following the path of his freckles, wondering what pattern they’d make if he joined them up.

Jensen reached up and stopped his hand by covering it with his own. “Don’t do that,” he said softly. “It’s too nice, I don’t want to go to sleep yet, I don’t want to miss a minute of being here with you.” Sitting up slowly he moved so he was on a level with Jared and leaned in to kiss him. At the feel of Jensen’s lips on his, Jared found himself instantly aroused; he’d been on edge for days, watching Jensen, wanting him.

Jared moaned into Jensen’s mouth and tried to press himself closer. Jensen felt again the huge weight of responsibility, he knew he was meant to be taking care of Jared but he couldn’t hold himself in check any longer. Jared was too forceful a presence to ignore. The couch suddenly felt too small and awkward as Jared tried to grind himself against Jensen’s thigh. Jensen himself was nearly lost in the intensity of the moment, Jared’s response to Jensen’s kisses was so ardent, so honest. It was the most erotic thing Jensen had experienced in a long time.

Breathlessly he forced himself to pull away. “Come on you, upstairs. I think we might just give Jim a heart attack if he walked in on us doing this.” Jensen tried to joke but his voice was shaky, his breathing too fast. Jared’s pupils were huge but he allowed Jensen to take his hand and lead him upstairs to his bedroom.

Suddenly shy Jensen stopped in the doorway, “Is this okay? Are you . . . are you sure?”

Jared pulled him inside and kicked the door shut. “Hell, yes! I’ve never been more sure of anything, “ Then his mouth covered Jensen’s again, kissing him until he felt boneless and liquid, until he could barely stand and then Jared was hauling him up and carrying him to the bed. “Damn!” Jensen swore softly because there was no way the kid being able to manhandle him like this should feel so hot.

Jared stopped for a minute and flashed his blinding, beautiful grin once more then he stripped off his T-shirt. “What are you waiting for?” he challenged as he rapidly began shedding the rest of his clothes. Jensen tried to take his shirt off but then Jared’s hands were at his fly button and the feeling of his hot, hungry fingers so close to Jensen’s cock made him arch into the touch and forget what he was doing.

Jared chuckled at Jensen’s wanton response; it was intoxicating how the other man responded to him. Jared knew what he was doing, he was no blushing virgin but it had never been like this before.

Once they were both naked Jared had to force himself to slow down, he knew it would be over in moments if they kept going at this pace. ”I got some supplies when we were in town,” he smiled and reached into the drawer. He squeezed a large glob of massage gel onto Jensen’s chest and chuckled as Jensen squealed in shock at the chill. “Way to sound like a girl!” he teased.

Jensen started to grumble but lost the end of his sentence in a moan as Jared’s strong fingers began to work the gel in broad sweeps over Jensen’s torso. Jensen moaned again as Jared began to tease and pinch the delicate flesh of his nipples, thrusting up against Jared’s thigh in his desperation for stimulation. Jared leaned in to kiss him again, swallowing down Jensen’s pleas for more with his kiss.

Jared loved the feeling he got from being able to make Jensen come apart like this, seeing Jensen so helplessly aroused. Reaching down he gripped both their cocks together in one hand, Jensen’s head fell back and he thrust up into the friction. Jared ground himself close to Jensen’s body as he began to jack their lengths together, letting his broad thumb add pressure to the head of Jensen’s cock.

Their movements were urgent; frantic as they bucked together, Jared felt the heat rising in the base of his stomach, sweat flushing his skin. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to keep the rhythm much longer but it didn’t matter because Jensen was biting into his shoulder and coming with great, shuddering gasps. Seeing Jensen’s release was enough to send Jared over the edge too and it wasn’t long before they collapsed together in a blissed out tangle as they kissed each other down with slow lazy kisses and gentle touches.

“Wow! That was . . Wow!” Jared was lost for words, He shuffled round so his head was on Jensen’s chest and he could hear the pounding of Jensen’s heartbeat as it slowed back to its normal rhythm.

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed sleepily. “Happy Christmas, Jared.”

AN – I like these boys so much I may well come back to play in this ‘verse some more!


End file.
